briasemp22fandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Blackthorn
Theodore Paul Blackthorn ( May 28, 1830 – January 31, 1881) he is a famous Puritan artist and witch Hunter that was born in Cambridge in 1830. His father Jedediah Blackthorn was a Puritan preacher and witch Hunter who killed 300 suspected witches. His mother Maureen Clearwater was a suspect in which at his father burned her at the stake in 1845. This gave Theodore a long-term hatred of women and and caused him to become a witch Hunter. At 28 he became the most successful witch Hunter in the United Puritan Empire. Thinking he earned the medal of God which was awarded to him by King Eugenius V. In 1859 he became a well-known artist and became the official artist for King Eugenius V. His paintings served as propaganda for for the Puritan kingdom. He participated in the great whale hunts of the 19th century and contributed to their extinction. He also created the realism artistic style. His paintings are realistic and used dark low-key colours. his paintings were very dark and very rarely used the color red. his paintings were seen as the perfect example of puritanical revivalist. he is seen as a great warrior of God and a great artists in the United Puritan kingdom and colonies. The rest of you will world views his as a serial killer that sentenced hundred women to be burned at the stake for simply trying to help the sick. Assassination of Theodore Blackthorn on January 31, 1881 Theodore Blackthorn was assassinated outside his home in Cambridge. His assassin was named Mary Somerset her mother's midwife Maureen Clearwater. after trial she stated that she killed blackboard in retribution for him and his father's actions as witch hunters. She was burned at the stake on February 23, 1881. The kick the small town of Middlefield was burned down in retribution as well. the local gravesite where her entire family was buried was also bulldozed and replaced the statue of Theodore Blackthorn. His legacy He is so reviled in the Catholic kingdom and the Puritan Confederacy that there is a law that bans his paintings from being on display. The animal preservation Society also view him as one of the reasons why the whale species went extinct. Some of his paintings such as the great whale hunt and the towering Inferno are fairly famous but they are very rarely shown because of how evil Theodore Blackthorn and his father were. The national witchcraft museum of the pagan Confederacy in the city of Asgard also has an exhibit dedicated Maureen Clearwater who was Theodore's mother who was burned at the stake in 1845. In popular culture Renowned pagan director Meadow Sweet Fairchild created wrote and directed the 1979 film the great witch Hunter this film is about Theodore Blackthorn's massacre of 28 midwives on the outskirts of New London in 1853. the film was the highest grossing movie ever in the pagan Confederacy, the Catholic kingdom, the Republic of new Zürich and all throughout the colonies. All copies and associate material of this movie was destroyed in the Puritan kingdoms. Anyone with a copy of this film could face a fine of $20 million or or five years in prison. Category:Controversial artists Category:Historical figures Category:Pagan Puritan timeline